Descubriendo mis sentimientos
by Hikaru1212
Summary: Me encantaría verte de nuevo Killua, por eso te escribo pero traigo a Ging conmigo (GonxKillua) yo no escribo Summarys, yo dibujo


1. Este año sin ti

_14 de agosto_

"_Killua, cuanto tiempo, sabes tengo muchas ganas de verte, desde que nos separamos he sentido un vacío dentro de mí._

_No me dado cuenta hasta ahora pero tu… a lo largo de nuestras aventuras te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí, ¡No! , te has vuelto en lo más importante y sabes que, a que no adivinas _

_**Te voy a ir a visitar, pero esta vez no me voy a separar de ti, sino más bien voy a disfrutar cada momento que pasare junto a ti**_

_Yo…, bueno por medio de esta carta te contare todo lo que ha pasado durante este año sin ti…_

_Después de que nos separamos me encontré con Ging, y decidimos que; bueno yo decidí mientras el intentaba escapar, el punto es que DECIDIMOS EXPLORAR EL MUNDO, pensándolo bien solo exploramos la ciudad jejeje_

_Primero fuimos al…. Parque, si al parque para comprar… no para descansar, porque resulta que el muy ´Ging no tenía el dinero para comprar nada, ni siquiera nada, Casi me deshidrato, enserio créeme una semana en el parque no lo soporto y para colmo lo único que hiso fue sentarse…_

_La siguiente semana no nos fue mucho mejor que digamos; nos quedamos en el cetro comercial toda una noche, casi nos meten a la cárcel, de no ser por ser cazador no las contaba T_T,_

_Paso que Ging con lo salvaje que es comenzó a quejarse de la luz…, si leíste bien de la LUZ y armo un alboroto, hubieras visto como me miraban a mí, un niño inocente que no sabe nada de nada(Gin: eso no es verdad, Killua: eres un mal padre como te atreves a hacerle eso a Gon, Gon: Gracias Killua, Killua: O/O), y como arte de magia apareció Hisoka de la sección de repostería, si enserio lo vi con mis propios ojos, olvide decirte algo , Illumi te manda saludos, justo me lo encontré en la sección de yoguts pero eso fue después porque vino la gerente del lugar y Ging, sabes que hiso el, empezó a COQUETARLE A LA CHICA, lo bueno es que ella lo mando a volar _

_Mas tarde Hisoka me dijo que la repostería es muy buena y la cosa esa, a no esa fue la señorita, que pena que Hisoka la matara era muy amigable y ahí fue cuando Illumi apareció con un yogurt de Uva, T_T yo quería, y yo les pregunte que hacían aquí y y sabes que… era el cumpleaños de Hisoka VIVA HUBO FIESTA EN SU CASA _

_Nosotros fuimos (Ging y yo) ahí, pero como tengo tan mala suerte Ging se emborracho y tuvimos que pasar la noche allí, no te preocupes no paso nada ya que todo el mundo se emborracho, esta de moda o que, bueno me lo diras después, el problema fue que… como decirlo …. La fiesta fue emocionante con cuchillos y sangre, pero no te preocupes solo fue de mentira, eso fue lo que me dijeron (Yo: hay Gon pero que ingenuo eres)hubieras visto los regalos eran super raros menos el mio claro_

_El siguiente mes nos fuimos al parque de diversiones y comimos helado, me encanto la montaña rusa era muy emocionante, pero no entiendo porque todos los que salían estaban bailando un baile super raro, será la moda_

_Tambien me encontré con el señor Satotz, al fin pudo conocer a Ging y yo le dije que era mi papa_

_Pero entonces vi un juego que no había visto hasta el momento, más tarde lo supe era la Rueda de la fortuna, dicen que ahí puedes subir con una persona especial por eso no subi _

_**Porque yo quiero subir contigo, Killua **_

_A también el día en que nos alojamos en un hotel Ging se puso a coquetear con todas las mujeres que se encontró, es impresionante la capacidad que tiene de lograr convencer a las personas de que lo manden a volar_

_Otro día nos encontramos con Illumi, se veía… ummm como siempre pero parece que estaba trabajando así que … fui a saludarle, es muy saludable convivir con las personas sabes, por suerte Hisoka le había prohibido matarme porque se encontraba de muy mal humor, pobre que le habrá pasado _

_Pero no te preocupes después lo supe, tuvo una pequeña discusión con Hisoka , oye sabias que eran pareja, yo no lo sabía jejeje_

_En navidad Ging me regalo una chalina era muy bonita, que pena que a él no le gustara dijo que era muy verde, el árbol fue un desastre y la comida… eh creo que no hubo _

_Y por último y no menos importante, mi cumpleaños, hasta Hisoka vino creo que fue porque le di mi celular, hablo de mi número y el me dio una baraja de póker, era muy bonita de colores _

_También vino el Genei Ryodan, si suena raro pero es mejor socializar ¿verdad? _

_Y Kurapika y Leorio también lo piña fue que Kurapika se molestó mucho porque invite a los innombrables según el que mala suerte_

_Hubo muchos regalos _

_Bueno ya despidiéndome, porque creo que he hecho muy larga la carta voy el dos días a tu casa ya conseguí tu dirección con ayuda de Illumi, me dijo que fue un placer ayudarme porque , bueno …etto implicaba que te siguiera creo que se llama espiar, creo que se entiende ¿no?en todo caso voy con Ging _

_Adios, te quiero mucho Killua_

_Atte: Gon Freecs_

Cuando el peliblanco terminó de leer la carta un pequeño y calido rubor le subio a las mejillas

"_Hay Gon siempre tan directo" pensó _


End file.
